Death: Elite Warfare 2
Death: Elite Warfare 2 (previously known as Elite Warfare 2) is a first-person shooter video game. It is the sixth installment of the Death video game series. Synopsis Picking up from where Death 4: Elite Warfare left off, the player mainly plays as the U.S. Army Rangers and the CIA against the Spanish terrorist unit Villanos Malignas, led by the ruthless Juan Martinez. Multiplayer Modes Just like previous installments, Elite Warfare 2 features several multiplayer modes. Core *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-all *Search and Destroy *Kill Confirmed *Bomb Squad *Cage Match (removed April 6, 2011) *3rd Person Team Deathmatch (removed April 10, 2011) *Moshpit Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-all *Search and Destroy *Cage Match (removed April 10, 2011) *Moshpit 4v4 (removed April 10, 2011) Cut *Nuclear War *3rd Person Free-for-all *Hardcore Bomb Squad Factions There are several factions in multiplayer. Friendly *U.S. Navy SEALS *FBI *CIA *U.S. Army Rangers *Germany *Spetsnaz Enemy *Villanos Malignas *Militia *France *Italy *Norway *Belgium *Mexico *Spain *England Joint Ops A new game mode appears in Elite Warfare 2, "Joint Ops", which is a set of bonus missions. It later returned in Death: Elite Warfare 3. Downloadable content 2 DLC packs were released for Elite Warfare 2. *War Package **Released May 3, 2010 **6 new multiplayer maps **3 new Joint Ops missions *Fun Package **Released September 9, 2010 **4 new multiplayer maps **8 new Joint Ops missions **Bonus singleplayer mission Mobilized In 2009, a DS port of the game was released. The game's plot is different and the graphics are toned down, and Joint Ops is unavailable. Controversy Elite Warfare 2 ''generated much controversy over the extremely gory "Joint Ops" mode and also generated two other controversies, making this the most controversial ''Death game ever. Joint Ops Prior to the game's release, several people campaigned against the Joint Ops ''mode, claiming it was added "for the sake of violence". Sierra Entertainment said "''Joint Ops was added in after fans requested a co-op mission game mode, like Death: Blood War, ''the 2008 ''Death ''installment. We listened and tried our best and we got this mode." The DLC packs added new ''Joint Ops missions due to the mode's high popularity, and eventually made Sierra Entertainment bring the mode back for Death: Elite Warfare 3. Accusing Sierra of encouraging children to play The Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood accused Sierra Entertainment and Apple Entertainment, Inc., the game's developer and publisher, respectively, of encouraging children to play Elite Warfare 2 ''and countless other ''Death ''games. Apple responded by saying "this series is not meant for children however patrons under the age of 13 can play and buy the game without adult supervision due to the T rating." Sierra responded by saying "''Elite Warfare 2's violent content is in no way, shape or form meant for kids, but they will be able to play anyway regardless of age due to the T rating by the ESRB". Anti-Christian content The AFA issued an "Action Alert" to its subscribers in 2010 to boycott Apple Entertainment due to the anti-Christian content in Elite Warfare 2. Apple subsequently released a huge patch toning down the anti-Christian content, and the boycott ended. See also *Death (series) *Apple Entertainment, Inc. Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wii Games Category:Apple Entertainment Games